Michael Spencer
by nightmarelover
Summary: Mike Montgomery is the son of Bill Spencer and Brooke Logan. What will happen? Also a crossover with Bold and the Beautiful.


**Chapter 1**

 **Crossover : Bold and the Beautiful, Young and The restless, Pretty Little Liars**

 **(will also include a few characters from other shows like Saved by the Bell)**

 **Title : Mike Spencer**

 **Summary : Mike Montgomery isn't a Montgomery at all. That answered some questions, but it raised many more. He discovers that he is the son of Brooke Logan and Bill Spencer.**

 **Genre(s) : Drama/Romance**

 **Rating : M (for later chapters)**

 **Notes**

 **1\. This is a crossover of multiple soap operas and dramas. So there should be scandals left,right,and center. So i have decided that one pairing in this story will be Jack Abbott/Steffy Forrester. This couple to me screams scandal and revenge. (the first scene they have together involves revenge and lust/romance)**

 **2\. Bill hasn't been shot yet**

 **3\. Jack just found out about Phyllis and Billy having an affair (which leads to the Jack/Steffy scene)**

 **4\. Victor is nicer - not too nice. In fact to his enemies he will be nastier than ever before (if that is even possible) to his family, he will be a nicer person**

 **5\. Bill will never purposely try to hurt his son. I know that Bill has hurt his children (and just about everyone else he comes into contact with),** **but i feel it would be more interesting/surprising if there was one child he never hurt.**

 **6\. suicide is discussed at certain points**

* * *

Mike Montgomery finally made it to Forrester Creations in Los Angeles.

The trip took a major toll on him. It would have taken a toll on somebody who was in perfect health, but for Mike it was worse.

The last few weeks have been filled with confusion , pain, and horror.

Three weeks ago he saw somebody he knew kill themselves. He was devastated. Mike knew all about his friend's problems, but she always seemed to pull through. Unfortunately, he discovered he was wrong about her in the worst possible way.

One day he was at home working out when his cell phone buzzed. There was a text message coming from his friend Victoria. Normally he wouldn't just rush over, but "she" texted and that was a problem.

There was one thing Mike was sure Victoria never did and that was text. In fact on more than one occasion Victoria herself said those exact words to him. Coupled with the fact that Mike knew about Victoria's problems terror rushed through him.

He got to her house in record time. When Mike got out of the car he saw Victoria standing on the roof with a gun in her hand.

Mike tried to talk to her, but it was no use. She shot herself in the head and fell off the roof landing in front of him. He almost had a meltdown, but he still had one thing to do before calling her parents.

Victoria at one point in the past told him that if this ever happened to look for her diary. Mike was forced to promise her that if anything happened to her he would find that diary before doing anything else as the diary would explain everything.

When he found it he was angry. It appeared as if someone stole the pages of her diary.

What he saw what remained of the diary almost drove him to commit murder. There was a picture of Mike's sister and her friends with the caption " The Reason Why" written in what appeared to be blood.

Mike then had to call her parents. That was a phone call that he couldn't get through. How do you tell your best friend's parents that your best friend is dead? How do you tell them your sister was to blame?

Luckily her parents called the cops so that was one less thing to deal with. The police of course wanted to speak to him as he was the one that saw Victoria kill herself.

They had the audacity to accuse him of killing his friend. Once he heard that he wanted to punch the detective in the face, but he had enough sense to realize where that would get him.

Then he was asked about the diary. Mike gave them what was left of the diary including the picture. Mike was getting nervous. The way the detective was looking at him made him think that he should have asked for a lawyer.

Even if he did they could still use what he told them before he asked for one. An hour had passed before the cops told him that he was free to go. As he was leaving the police station he saw Victoria's parents and put two and two together.

Victoria's parents told the police about the relationship between Mike and there daughter. They showed plenty of photos and videos proving what they were saying. However, even after all the photos and videos, it was the very last video that saved him.

It was a video of Victoria's suicide. Victoria's parents had cameras around their property and so were able to show that Mike tried to stop her from killing herself. After he left Mike asked why they would save him.

They told him that this is what Victoria wanted and that there daughter knew that he would never hurt her. They also told him to see them after the funeral because Victoria had been working on something big for him for months.

Her parents told him that one day he left a sword shaped necklace with her by mistake. Mike's eyes went wide as he heard that. A had given him that necklace and told him that this necklace would "unlock the truth". Knowing Victoria, if she was working on something involving that necklace she would have found out what A was talking about.

Mike knows that A or at least the A he was dealing with didn't contribute to Victoria's suicide. The A he was dealing with wanted him to know the truth about the necklace and Victoria was trying to find said answers so that made her safe in the eyes of A.

That also meant that the person or people responsible for Victoria's suicide were people who hated A. Mike wanted revenge, but had to wait until he knew for sure about " The Reason Why".

Sleep didn't come for him that night. Mike had stayed up all night trying to understand why this had happened. Victoria didn't deserve do die and A was 100% innocent of the crime for a change. His sister on the other hand may not be so innocent. It was too difficult to comprehend.

The next day was even worse since it was Saturday and he saw Aria constantly that day. On top of that he had heard the funeral was tomorrow.

Sunday was the day that changed his life forever. He was a wreck on the inside, but on the outside he seemed to be cold and uncaring. He had sit next to his sister and watch the funeral of his friend. The person who may have caused this was right next to him and he couldn't do a thing.

Thankfully, the funeral didn't last too long. As he left the church he noticed someone texted him.

 ** _The end of one chapter is the start of another._**

Mike was confused. Luckily when he got home it made sense.

Laying on his bed was a book with "Mike" written on the cover.

After opening the book he saw a note inside which stunned him.

 _ **The end of one chapter is the start of another.**_

How did the person who texted him know exactly what Victoria said? He was Victoria's best friend and if she knew the texter so would he, but this baffled him. Mike knew he had to keep reading the book and so he did.

There were some pictures of the necklace. The history of the necklace took up 1/4 of the book. It was an interesting read. Then it segued into a man named Spencer. He was wearing the same sword necklace he has so it made sense.

He had four sons : Liam,Wyatt,Will and . . . . . . . Michael Spencer.

Mike paused. Michael Spencer? This couldn't be right. It had to be a mistake. He kept reading trying to find some alternative explanation, but he stopped when he got to the last two pages of the book.

On the first of the two pages his sword necklace was taped to it. Underneath the necklace was a picture of what Michael Spencer would look like today. Then it was like everything else shut off around him and the only things left were Mike and the book. The picture was like looking in a mirror.

The last page of the book was his birth certificate and that is when all the pieces fell into place.

Father: Bill Spencer

Mother: Brooke Logan.

With that information in hand he set out to find his parents.

* * *

That was why Mike ended up at Forrester.

He could have chosen to find his father first, but decided against it.

Mike was struggling to even move. The exhaustion combined with his nervousness was draining any strength he had.

Luckily for him, whoever texted him also contacted his sister Hope about all of this.

Mike kept thinking until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and it was Hope who hugged him tight. For the first time in his life he felt like he was home.

( Well almost home anyway) he thought in his mind.

Hope had finally let go of him and wanted to ask him questions. Unfortunately for her he looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. Realizing she could ask him questions another time, she went into Ridge's office to speak to her . . . their mother.

Brooke saw that her daughter had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Before she could even ask a question Hope put a piece of paper in her hands and her eyes went wide at the sight.

It was her son's birth certificate. The son she never got to know and here was his certificate. Why did Hope hand her this?

Brooke knew by the look in her daughter's eyes that she got the birth certificate from her long lost son. She finally got the chance she didn't have 21 years ago. Wordlessly she followed her daughter out of Ridge's office to where her son was sitting.

Her son looked a lot like his father, but much paler. Although, that could be due to him being nervous. She remembered quite a few times when she herself was that pale.

Brooke hugged her son for the first time. Mike after a few moments started to hug her back. He was finally home after finding his real mother. Things were looking up.

Unfortunately, the happy moment wouldn't last too long. Brooke felt like Mike was getting heavier and heavier by the second. Then it dawned on Brooke and Hope. Mike wasn't pale from nervousness, but from exhaustion.

Her son looked to be in good shape. This means he had to have pushed himself for at least a few days straight. Brooke and Hope had managed to get Mike to sit down and Brooke told Hope to find someone and call for help.

If she thought it looked bad before what happened next was awful. Mike fell out of his seat only seconds after being placed there. She had screamed and Charlie came running along with Hope and Pam.

They all stood there and watch Charlie try to help her unconscious son until the ambulance got there. Hope was upset to say the least. Her pregnancy hormones combined with the fact that her long lost brother was passed out on the floor of Forrester Creations left her in tears.

The good news is that Charlie knows what to do in situations like this.

" He's breathing" was all he said.

The paramedics arrived quickly and took off with Mike in the back of the ambulance.

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing after getting rid of my writers block. What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
